The installation of low voltage wiring and the attendant connecting devices and outlets is becoming more common with the proliferation of computer equipment and various other low voltage environmental control devices and the like. Accordingly, it is not unusual for a building, commercial or residential, to have an almost equal number of low voltage and high voltage outlet boxes installed either during construction or remodeling or even as retrofit installations.
While a number of so-called “low voltage boxes” have been designed manufactured and are currently marketed and even some so-called combined structures that comprise a low voltage attachment means fastened in one fashion or another to a conventional high voltage electrical box have been designed manufactured and sold, no totally integral such device has been designed or marketed. The availability of such an integral device that incorporates the capabilities of both high voltage and low voltage connection would accordingly be valuable to the electrical installation and construction trades.